


Home Alone II: Seasons of Tears & Sadness

by Snow_Princess_2016



Category: Home Alone (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_Princess_2016/pseuds/Snow_Princess_2016
Summary: Based on Home Alone II, after encountering the wet bandits again & running to escape them, a horrific tragedy falls upon Kevin, one that will change Kevin's life & the life of his family, & even Harry & Marv.





	1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:** This story follows Home Alone II: Lost In New York, only I wrote it a lot differently. I don't own the characters, nor the original story idea, this is just a fanfiction story for mere fan entertainment._

* * *

 

Kevin stood in front of Harry and Marv and looked with absolute shock. He couldn't believe it, they had found him again—only this time, it was in front of the hotel there in New York, whereas the first time, it was in front of Duncan's Toy Chest, in New York. Kevin screamed as loudly as he could, which got the attention of every walking person on the streets of New York. Harry and Marv looked at everyone standing around them, with a worried look. Then, immediately, Kevin took off running down the street, while screaming. Harry looked angry, immediately.

"Look! He's running away! Let's get em'!" Harry said with excitement.

Harry and Marv quickly took off running after Kevin. Kevin was running faster and faster and as he looked back, he saw Harry and Marv were not that far a distance from him. Kevin began to run faster—not even looking as to where he was going, as he bumped into several people in front of him, beside him, etc. Each time, Kevin would look back to see if Harry and Marv were following him, and they still were, only now, Harry and Marv had gotten a few feet of distance away from Kevin. As Kevin continued to run, he ran right out into the street, a street where the traffic light was red for him and all other pedestrians to stop and for the cars going across to go, but Kevin, not really realizing it was a red light, but only worrying about trying to get away from Harry and Marv, continued to run and as he saw a car speeding right towards him, Kevin looked at the car and gasped loudly and then—

Suddenly Harry and Marv heard a LOUD screeching sound and a crash and several people yelling horrifically, a few feet of distance from them. Harry and Marv stopped instantly in their tracks and looked with wide eyes at what they were seeing in front of them. They ran a little closer to where they heard the frantic sounds of screaming, loud chattering and loud gasping. As Harry and Marv reached the crosswalk of the traffic light, they saw a big crowd gathered around someone who was lying on the ground, in front of a yellow taxi.

"Harry—I—I think it's the kid." Marv said in a whisper.

Harry still had his eyes on the crowd, trying to see what they were looking at.

"Yeah, yeah, I—I know. I'm trying to see."

Harry managed to move past the crowd and Marv followed him, and finally Harry and Marv were standing in front of the crowd and they saw Kevin, lying on the ground, blood around his body, and he was unconscious. The driver of the taxi cab was steadily talking on the phone, to what seemed to be the paramedics. While others standing around were crying, loudly talking with panic, horror and disbelief.

Yes, this was the day that would change Kevin McCallister life and the life of Kevin's family and loved ones forever, this was the day where his life would hang in the balance. This was also the day that neither Harry nor Marv would forget, because this was the day, that their criminal behavior caused the tragic accident of Kevin McCallister, a accident that would determine whether Kevin lived or died this Christmas season….

 


	2. Chapter 2

**~ Theme Song: "Ava Maria" ~ Schubert ~**

 

Harry pulled Marv away from the scene of accident but Marv kept looking back several times with worry. After Harry and Marv walked a few feet away from where the accident was, Marv stopped.

"Harry what if the kid dies!" Marv asked with panic.

Harry sighed and looked down at the ground with a deep frown.

"We'll be murderers Harry!" Marv exclaimed. "We'll go to prison! For years! Or we'll get the death penalty maybe! Or—"

"Marv! Shut up!" Harry shouted. "Shut up alright! Don't you think I know that! I know he could die! I know!"

Harry walked away from Marv and began pacing with worry.

"Come on, lets go." Harry said in a low voice.

Harry walked angrily past Marv, down the street as Marv looked at him with confusion.

"Where are we going?" Marv asked curiously while walking after Harry.

"To the hospital, to find out how the kid is—THAT'S ALL, Marv." Harry warned. "Nothing more and nothing less and if you blab your mouth and say ANYTHING to anyone, I'll make sure you sleep under tons of ice, you got that!"

"Yeah Harry, you know me, I'm cool as a cucumber." Marv said with a nervous smile.

Harry scoffed and shook his head and continued walking.

"Yeah, sure you are." Harry said with a scoff and him shaking his head.

* * *

 

 

Harry and Marv walked into the hospital and saw a slew of people there in a waiting room. Harry immediately recognized two of them, the older woman and man. They were Kevin's parents. Harry stopped Marv in his tracks as he stopped himself.

"No wait, there's his parents and his family." Harry said in almost a whisper.

Marv looked at the mother and father and sisters and brother, Buzz and uncle and aunt in the waiting room. All of them had extremely worried expressions. There was also a lady sitting in the waiting room, who looked to be homeless with torn, ragged, clothing.

"So what do we do? Go back and leave?" Marv asked.

Harry looked down as if in deep thought of what to do.

"No, no just um—lets find out what room he's in, go in and see how he is and split before anyone sees us, alright?"

Marv nodded as he and Harry walked to the front desk.

"Why are you so concerned how the kid is?" Marv asked with raised eyebrow. "Look what he did to us, I mean we spent six months in jail because of him and he sent us through pure HELL last year."

Harry looked at Marv and scoffed and frowned.

"What? I DON'T care. I just—I wanna see how the kid is." Harry snapped. "I just wanna make sure we didn't kill em' or get him injured too bad, that way we'll be safe from being charged with murder. Then after we see how he is, we split town and get as far away from here as possible."

Harry and Marv walked up to the information desk of the hospital, a older, female nurse was behind the desk. The nurse looked at the two with a brief smile.

"How may I help you?" The nurse behind the counter asked.

"Yeah, we wanna see the kid." Marv said with a smile.

Harry immediately hit Marv in the arm hard.

"Ow! Hey what was that for!" Marv scowled.

"SHUT UP Marv you idiot!" Harry yelled.

The nurse behind the desk looked at them with suspicious eyes and a suspicious expression.

Harry flashed a brief but nervous smile at the nurse.

"Um, could you tell us what room Kevin McCallister is in?" Harry said in a calm voice.

The nurse's smile faded.

"Oh are you two family?" The nurse asked.

Harry and Marv exchanged glances at each other.

"Yeah, we're his uncles on his father's side." Harry replied.

The nurse nodded, still with a suspicious look. She walked from behind the counter.

"Come with me, his room is this way." The nurse said, while walking away from the counter.

Marv and Harry followed the nurse down the hall.

"Doesn't sound too good, huh Harry?" Marv whispered. "Did you see the look she gave when you asked about the kid?"

"Yeah well who cares," Harry said coldly. "I just wanna make sure he'll be out of the hospital tomorrow, so we can leave free."

As Harry and Marv and the nurse walked into the room, Harry and Marv saw Kevin hooked up to numerous tubes, and he had several bandages on his forehead and other areas of his head. He looked in pretty bad shape. Marv's eyes widened as he stared at Kevin.

"Kevin is in bad shape," The nurse started, "his ribs are broken and his right leg is broken and as of right now, he's not breathing on his own, so we have him hooked up to life support. To be truthfully honest, if he makes it, it will be a miracle. He was hit pretty bad."

Harry looked at the kid lying in the hospital bed and frowned.

"Whoa, alright, um, can we have a moment alone, will ya?" Harry asked.

"Sure." The nurse replied before leaving the room.

Harry and Marv stared at the kid in silence.

"Harry, we're going to prison for life for this." Marv said with a worried expression.

"Shut up, Marv. This wasn't our fault." Harry said coldly. "WE didn't hit the kid. Some—other car or another did. And NO ONE has to know we were chasing him. As long as we keep our mouths shut and get the hell out of town, we'll be fine."

Marv looked at Kevin and for some odd reason or another, he felt something fill inside him, something he never felt before—guilt. Marv blinked heavily while looking at Kevin.

 

_**~** _ **Theme Song: "Somewhere In My Memory" ~ Home Alone Soundtrack** _**~** _

 

"He was a pretty smart kid though, Harry." Marv said with a low voice. "You gotta give him credit. And we did break into his house and then go chasing after him again here in New York. It wasn't totally his fault."

Harry looked at Marv with anger.

"Aww, you're starting to feel sorry for the little bugger now, Marv, huh?" Harry said sarcastically with a frown. "You gonna cry now, huh?"

Marv looked at Harry and scoffed and shook his head.

"No Harry, jeez." Marv retorted.

"Who cares about this kid?" Harry said angrily. "This—this KID put us through LIVING hell last year, he DESERVED what's happened to him. He's so FORTUNATE, with his family, and his house—do you know what I had when I was his age? Nothing, nothing Marv! Not a mother or a father or a home, or a family! Neither of us did! All we had was ONE woman who cared TONS about us and took care of us kids and you know what happened with that! We got ripped away from her! Like we didn't even deserve to be there with her! And yet this pip squeak kid has everything and we should care about HIM!"

Harry scoffed and shook his head and Marv looked away from Harry and Kevin with a brief, sad look. Harry hadn't brought up the woman who took care of him and Marv since, well since last Christmas. Marv knew Harry always thought about the woman every year, every Christmas, he always missed her dearly around this time of season, but it had been _years_ , decades, since either Harry or Marv had seen her, and neither knew where she resided or lived at, since they heard, twenty-eight years ago, that she had moved from the home where Marv and Harry grew up in, under her care.

The woman's name was Deborah-Ann, and she was their foster mother and she practically raised Marv and Harry from the age of four up until fifteen, when at fifteen, both Marv and Harry got taken from her to go to another foster family. It basically tore Harry apart emotionally, as Harry looked at her as if she were his real mother. It wasn't until after they were taken from her, that they got into a life of crime. Harry and Marv thought they were alone in the hospital room, but little did they know that they were being watched by someone, someone who was absorbing what both Harry and Marv were saying ….This was both a good and a bad thing, for both Harry and Marv…..


	3. Chapter 3

Marv looked at Harry and frowned briefly. Marv walked over to Harry and patted him lightly on the shoulder.

"Come on, Harry, lets just get out of here, now before anyone sees us." Marv said in a low, slightly bland tone.

Harry nodded as he turned with Marv and walked out to the door of the room, just as the woman, Harry saw in the waiting room, who looked homeless walked in the room. The woman was the bird lady, the lady whom had several conversations with Kevin during several times. The woman's name was Judith. Harry and Marv stopped in their tracks and looked at the lady with shock and nervousness. They had no idea who she was, or if she was related to Kevin.

"Um, um, hello, we were just leaving." Harry said with a nervous smile and nervous brief laugh.

Harry and Marv moved around Judith and Judith looked at them from the corner of her eye, with a smirk.

"Leaving so soon, Harry Lyme and Marv Merchants?" Judith said with an amused tone.

Harry and Marv stopped in their tracks and turned around and looked at the woman with a confused frown.

"How the hell did you know our name, lady?" Harry asked coldly.

Judith sighed and sat down in a chair that was sitting beside Kevin's bed and smirked.

"Kevin told me all about you two." Judith said.

Marv smiled with surprise.

"Really?" Marv said with a happy surprise tone.

Harry rolled his eyes at Marv and looked at Judith and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah? What did the pipsqueak tell you about us, huh?" Harry asked coldly.

Judith nodded slowly.

"You might want to sit down, this might take a well." Judith said in a low tone.

Marv sat down in a chair and looked at the lady, eager to hear what she had to say.

"NO, how do we know you're just playing us, for us to sit here until the cops come?" Harry asked suspiciously.

Judith scoffed and shook her head and smiled.

"Kevin said, you were the rebellious one." Judith said. "If I wanted the cops to know you were in here, I'd have just told Kevin's worried family out there, that you two were the ones that caused him to get hit by that car today."

Harry scoffed and sucked his teeth and sat down in a chair beside Marv's angrily.

"So TALK lady, what do you know, lady and how much is it gonna cost to get you to shut up?" Harry said coldly.

Judith nodded slowly with a slight smirk.

"Well, first of all, I know that, a year ago, you and your friend, Marv here tried to break into little Kevin's house, and you two rightly were put in prison for that." Judith said with stern eyes, directed at both Harry and Marv.

"Yeah, we were the wet bandits last year." Marv said before laughing briefly.

Harry rolled his eyes at Marv.

"RIGHTLY?" Harry said coldly. "There was no rightly lady, because of that kid, I'll forever have some stupid "M" on the damn palm of my hand AND it was because of him that I burned my head and almost died—DIED. If it wasn't for twenty-two boxes of Rogaine, I would've had permanent hair loss."

Marv giggled silently, but Harry heard it and punched him in the arm hard.

"You think that's funny? Huh, Marv?" Harry said in an angry tone.

Marv quickly looked serious and looked down at the floor.

Yes, but you DO get that you two broke into his house, right?" Judith asked. "He was an eight year old kid and you were breaking into his house. Can you imagine what that must have been like for him?"

Marv nodded slowly with a serious expression.

"Yeah, I can, he must have been scared." Marv said in a low tone.

Harry looked at Marv and frowned deeply. Harry couldn't believe Marv was being such a wuss when it came to talking about this kid Kevin or why Marv was feeling so sympathetic towards him. Harry hated Kevin. He really  _hated_  this kid. If Harry could, he would've stabbed the kid in the eyes and buried the kid with the fishes for what the kid did to him last year.

Judith smiled at Marv briefly.

"He was," Judith said in a warm tone. "He told me, when he first realized you two were trying to break in, he became so scared that he ran upstairs and hid under the covers and was almost in tears, praying his family would come home and save him in time."

Marv looked at Judith with surprise.

"Really?" Marv asked.

Harry gritted his teeth and frowned.

"Ok look, WHO CARES?" Harry said coldly. "Lady this kid DESERVES to be in that hospital bed! He's a violent young soon-to-be psychopath, and no matter WHAT we were trying to do, he had no right to put us through that type of torture."

"Yeah, like we had NO right to try to break into his house, Harry." Marv said in a stronger tone. "It was OUR fault. What was he supposed to do? Just let us break in and wreck his family's house?"

Harry looked at Marv with a bit of surprise. He couldn't believe it was actually Marv who was talking to him like that.

"First of all, WHAT the HELL?" Harry said coldly. "Secondly, YES, he should have. That house being wrecked would have been nothing to him and his family. His folks are loaded—LOADED, Marv! And what do we have, Marv! Nothing, that's what!"

"So what, Harry, I—"

As Harry cut Marv off from speaking, the both of them got into a verbal argument and Judith looked at them with an ashamed look.

"QUIET, both of you." Judith said in an angry, and stern tone.

 

_**~ Theme Song: "Christmas Star" ~ Home Alone II Soundtrack ~** _

 

Both of them became quiet and looked away from each other angrily. Judith got up and pulled out two, white envelopes from her coat pocket and handed both envelopes to Harry and Marv, and then she went and sat back down and stared at them with a stern look.

Harry and Marv looked at the envelopes with confusion.

"What the hell is this?" Harry asked coldly.

"Why don't you open them up and find out for yourself." Judith said coldly.

Harry and Marv opened the envelopes and a plane ticket fell out of each of their envelopes. Marv picked up the plane ticket and looked at it observantly.

"Plane tickets?" Marv said in a curious tone.

"Wait, there's a letter with mine." Harry said.

Judith watched as Harry opened the letter and began reading it. Marv was straining his neck to try to read it but couldn't.

"Hey read it aloud, Harry, I can't see from where I am." Marv said.

Harry looked at Marv and rolled his eyes at him and shook his head and cleared his voice, before talking.

"Harry," Harry began to read, "When we met one year ago at my home, in Chicago, I didn't know who you or Marv were."

Harry stopped and sucked his teeth and rolled his eyes and sighed.

"This LETTER is from that KID." Harry said angrily. "I don't want to read NOTHING from him!"

"Damn it, Harry, just read it!" Marv said angrily.

Harry looked at Marv with a warning look and an eyebrow raised and sighed angrily.

"Yeah, just read it—Harry." Judith said sternly.

Harry sighed again and continued reading.

"After running around in New York, I did some research on you two and I know all about you two now." Harry continued to read from the letter. "I found out all about Deborah-Ann Paige, the woman who took—"

Harry stopped and looked at the words on the letter and frowned deeply.

"Go on Harry, I wanna know what he knows." Marv said.

"Um, um," Harry continued, "the woman who took you and Marv in, when you two were children and then how you two got taken away from her when you were fifteen and Marv was thirteen."

Harry stopped and looked at Marv and frowned.

"Ok I wanna know HOW this kid knows about Mama Deborah and our life! NOW!" Harry yelled.

Marv sighed and sat back in his chair, slightly irritated.

"Didn't you understand what the letter said, Harry?" Judith asked. "He researched you two. Just read the letter."

Marv scoffed and nodded and rolled his eyes at Harry.

"I'm gonna KILL that kid." Harry said angrily. "I swear, as soon as he wakes up, I'm gonna kill em'!"

Harry shook his head and continued reading the letter.

"Anyway," Harry continued with reading. "I found out from someone, who knew someone, who knew someone—yes I am that smart at only eight years old."

Harry stopped and shook his head and scoffed with anger.

"I found out," Harry continued to read, "that neither you nor you or Marv have seen her in years. I also found that it truly hurt you, Harry when you and Marv got taken from Deborah-Ann, and so, as an apology to what the mean things I did to you and Marv last year, I took some of my dad's money and bought you too—two first class, airfare tickets to see—her—"

Harry stopped and stared at the letter with an extreme look of shock on his face. He was utterly speechless, as Marv sat up quickly and snatched the letter from Harry and read it with a smile.

"two first class airfare tickets," Marv read from the letter, "to see Deborah-Ann and be with her this Christmas. It would be a great reunion for you two and a great Christmas present for the both of you. I know you two were wrong for breaking into my house last year, but I have had a year to think about what I did to you two, too and maybe I did take it a bit too far last year with you two. Then when I found out the reason why you and Harry got into crime, well, I felt so sad for you two, that I wanted to do something good for you two, especially since it's the Christmas. That's what Judith taught me since I met her, so this is my Christmas gift to you and Marv. Merry Christmas and I'm sorry for last year, and I hope you're sorry for last year too, because one day, I'd like for us to be friends."

Marv put down the letter in his lap and smiled with total surprise.

"Wow, I—I am speechless," Marv said.

Marv looked at Harry.

"Aren't you, Harry?" Marv asked.

Harry looked down at the airfare ticket in his hand, and he felt light tears fill his eyes. Harry looked away from Marv and quickly wiped streaming tears away, and stood up quickly.

"I—I gotta get out of here—now." Harry said in a low voice.

Harry handed Marv the ticket that was for him. Marv stood up and was about to say something, but Harry left quickly before Marv could.

Marv looked down at the floor with a hurt look. Judith stared at him, as if reading him.

"He didn't take the news so well, hmm?" Judith said, almost mockingly.

Marv shook his head and frowned a bit.

"Mama Deborah is a touchy subject for Harry." Marv said in a low tone. "Harry loved her, I did too, but Harry  _really_ loved her. He would draw little stick figure paintings for her at school, when he was five and six years old. It really hurt him that he was taken from her."

Marv sighed and blinked heavily.

"I should go talk to him, I'll be back." Marv said as he walked out the room.


	4. Chapter 4

_**~ Theme Song: "Somewhere In My Memory" ~ Home Alone Soundtrack ~** _

 

Marv managed to ease out of Kevin's room, without Kevin's family noticing that he was leaving. Marv looked all over the hospital for Harry and finally found him, standing on a outside balcony of the hospital, looking over the railing of the balcony at the busy, passing traffic on the New York streets. Marv walked up to Harry and sighed and leaned over the railing, beside him and looked at him. Harry had a look of blankness, but more so, a look of being troubled.

"Harry, are you alright?" Marv asked in a low tone.

Harry shook his head and frowned a bit.

"No," Harry said in a low voice. "First class tickets, to see Mama Deborah, Marv. We haven't seen her in what—twenty years."

Marv nodded with a serious look.

"I know, I can't believe it. I thought we'd never see her again."

Harry looked at Marv with a deep frown.

"This kid, he did this." Harry said in a low tone. "He made it so we can—we could see her again. I—I don't know, Marv. I—I just—I can't even—form words about it, I'm just so—I'm speechless."

Harry looked down and shook his head and frowned, as tears filled his eyes, big tears, big tears that Marv could see forming in Harry's eyes. Marv touched Harry's shoulder's gently as Harry quickly wiped the tears from his eyes away.


	5. Chapter 5

_**~ Theme Song: "Thunder Crashes" ~ Live ~** _

 

As Harry and Marv walked back in the hospital, they saw the waiting room that was filled with Kevin's family and loved ones, empty. Marv frowned.

"Where did they all go?" Marv asked.

Harry shrugged.

"Probably inside the kid—Kevin's room or something, I don't know." Harry replied in a low voice.

Suddenly Harry and Marv saw several doctors rushing past them, towards the room where Kevin was in. Harry and Marv looked with confusion.

"Hey, they're going into Kevin's room." Marv said with a suspicious voice.

Harry frowned slightly.

"Come on, let's see what's going on, but secretly, Marv, alright?"

Marv nodded and Marv and Harry walked to Kevin's room, and looked through the small square window of the room door. Marv gasped at what he saw. Inside the room, the doctors were working with a defibrillator, as Kevin had flat-lined. The doctors in the room were working heavily to try to bring Kevin back. Kevin's mother and father were crying severely and looked extremely worried, Buzz was crying and holding on to Kevin's hand, speaking something frantically. The entire room was just chaotic as the doctors worked to get a pulse back in Kevin but were failing. Marv stepped back from the door and gasped and looked with a worried look.

"Oh my God, he's gonna die Harry!" Marv said with worry.

Harry slowly stepped back from the door and leaned up against the wall across from the door and looked down at the floor with a flabbergasted look. What was going on here? The kid that had blessed him and Marv with the gift of being able to see the only woman who had ever loved them and taken care of them, was the same kid that was on the verge of dying—all because of him and Marv, because of them trying to catch the kid to torture him. Harry felt himself slowly slipping out of mental consciousness, into utter confusion, sadness, strangeness and a whole bunch of other range of emotions that he just couldn't explain. This was bad….really bad, Marv knew it, and more so, Harry knew it….


	6. Chapter 6

_**~ Theme Song: "My December" ~ Linkin Park ~** _

 

Harry looked at Marv and blinked heavily. He started pacing as Kevin's family started walking out of Kevin's room. Marv grabbed Harry and walked away down the hall, so the family wouldn't see them standing there. As all the family walked out, Judith walked over to Harry and Marv and looked at them with sad eyes.

"How is he?" Harry asked with a slight frown.

Judith looked down and blinked heavily.

"He's not doing good at all." Judith replied. "They almost lost him there, for a moment."

Judith sighed loudly and shrugged.

"His parents are so—distraught." Judith said. "His whole family is."

Harry looked at Marv with an eyebrow raised and a frown of what looked to Marv, to be sadness, but Marv wasn't sure. Judith handed Harry and Marv the plane tickets Kevin had bought for them and the letter that was enclosed.

"You left these in the room." Judith said blankly. "I got them before the family saw them. They don't know you're here or—what you've done to Kevin. That was Kevin's choice."

Judith stared at them blankly and then walked past them away. Marv stared down at the letter and opened it and saw the "P.S." at the bottom.

"There's a P and an S at the bottom, Harry." Marv said, staring at the letter.

Harry took the letter from Marv and read it.

"Also, Harry, I found out that Deborah-Ann's brother is a plastic surgeon and I talked to her on the phone and told her how your hand was all messed up with my initial on it and he agreed to fix your hand for—free. Just an extra Christmas gift for ya."

Harry sucked his teeth and tossed down the letter in anger and walked away from Marv as light tears filled his eyes. Marv looked down at the letter and frowned with confusion. Marv picked up the letter and walked after Harry.

"Harry, you're really confusing me, here." Marv said. "Is this you angry or what?"

Harry looked down as he blinked away tears and shook his head.

"Why is this kid doing this—for us?" Harry said in a low voice. "I don't understand any of this—at all, Marv. Its like he's some kind of kid angel or something."

Marv shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe he wants to make amends, Harry." Marv said. "Kids are like that."

Harry sighed and shook his head and wiped tears from his eyes, that he thought Marv couldn't see falling, but Marv did. Harry turned slightly towards Marv.

"Um, I'm going to um—go in there." Harry said. "Alone, Marv."

Marv looked at Harry suspiciously.

"Harry, you aren't going in there to kill—"

Harry interrupted.

"What?" Harry said coldly. "NO, Marv, I'm NOT. I—I just need—I want to go in there—ALONE and do NOT come in after me, alright?"

Marv sighed and looked down at the floor, still with a suspicious look.

"Alright, Harry, fine." Marv said.

Harry put the letter and plane ticket in his coat pocket and walked away towards the room. He walked in slowly and saw Kevin looking weaker than before, in the bed, with tubes all hooked up to him everywhere, the defibrillator machine beeping constantly but slowly.

 

_**~ Theme Song: "Your Song" ~ Elton John ~** _

 

Harry walked over to the bed and stared at Kevin's unconscious body lying there. Harry looked up and at the big, open curtain window that had a view of the bright, lit New York City lights from the buildings and cars. Harry sighed and then looked down at Kevin.

"Um, I—I really don't know what to say here, kid." Harry said in a low voice. "I—I guess I should start with—why the hell are you doing all this nice stuff for Marv and I?"

Harry scoffed and shook his head with a deep frown.

"You don't even—you don't even know us," Harry said. "I—I mean, we tried to break into your family's house last year. We were out to kill ya THIS year, when we saw ya in front of Duncan's Toy Chest a day ago. Yet, you—you made it so—so that—"

Harry stopped and felt tears fill his eyes, and within seconds he looked away from Kevin and broke into tears. He looked down as he cried.

"You made it so, we could see our—Mama Deborah again." Harry said through tears. "You—you don't know how much that means to me, kid. I know it means a lot to Marv too, but especially to me. I—I spent years wondering if I'd ever see her again and now I can, because of you. And then with the arranging to have my hand fixed, I just—"

Harry stopped and covered his face partially and broke into more, severe tears.

"I just can't believe you did all this for us and we were so—mean to you." Harry said between severe tears. "I—I get it that now that all this—niceness was your way of saying sorry for the—traps and stuff, and well—I'm sorry too, Kevin, for everything. I really am."

Harry reached down and grabbed Kevin's hand and held it.

"I'm sorry, and I—just—thank you," Harry continued through severe tears. "Thank you so much for this with Deborah-Ann and with her brother. I—just—thank you."

Harry sat down in the chair beside Kevin's bed and forced himself to stop crying, which he did do successfully. He wiped his tears away, even though more light tears were streaming.

"I saw um, the ticket wasn't for us to leave until tomorrow at noon," Harry said in a tearful voice. "So, Marv and I are gonna stay here until you wake up, so we can thank you when you're conscious."

Harry laughed briefly and then quickly looked serious.

"I hope you do wake up, Kevin." Harry said in a low, tearful voice. "Your family is all out there in the waiting room and they're worried about you, they love ya, and um—well—I'm worried about you too, really worried—concerned."

Harry laughed as he wiped more tears away.

"Look at me, I'm starting to sound like your father or something, with all this 'I'm concerned shi—I mean crap'." Harry said with a scoff and brief smile.

Harry looked down at Kevin's hand that he was holding and held it a little tighter, before letting go and standing up.

"Alright, I'm gonna go now and stop boring ya with talking." Harry said with a faint, brief smile. "As far as I'm concerned, all the hate and dislike I had for you is now gone. I just want you to be—ok."

Harry sighed slightly and turned and walked out the room. As he walked down the hall, he saw Marv was standing behind a corner wall from the waiting room listening—eavesdropping on something. Harry stood behind Marv and looked with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you listening to?" Harry asked in a low voice.

"The doctors," Marv said. "They're talking to Kevin's family."

Harry nodded and listened.

 

_**~ Theme Song: "Christmas Star" ~ Home Alone II Soundtrack ~** _

 

"Mrs. McCallister," the doctor said to Kate and Peter McCallister, "I'm so sorry to give you this news but I really don't think Kevin is going to make it. He was injured pretty BAD. We almost lost him a while ago. I—I just think your best bet is to say your goodbyes and prepare for his passing. I'm so sorry."

The doctor walked away as Kate looked at the doctor with horror-filled tear-filled eyes.

"No!" Kate yelled through tears. "No but—but he—he can't! NO! NO!"

Kate sat down in a chair in the waiting room and broke into loud tears as Peter held her close in his arms, tears filling his eyes. Buzz was sitting by the window, looking out, crying silently. There wasn't a member of Kevin's family who wasn't crying. Harry and Marv stepped back from the wall they were standing at and Marv and Harry both looked overwhelmed with the information they were hearing.

"He's going to die, Harry." Marv said sadly as light tears began to fill his eyes.

Harry looked down and bit down on his lower lip and nodded slowly.

"I—I have to go," Harry said in a low voice. "I—I'll be right back, I—I just have to go—now. I'm sorry."

Harry quickly walked off, away from Marv and Marv looked up.

"Harry, wait!" Marv yelled slightly loudly. "Where are you going!"

Harry couldn't hear him as Marv had already turned the corner of the hallway and kept walking.


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

 

_**~ Theme Song: "Oh Holy Night" ~ Charlotte Church ~** _

 

Harry walked into the hospital chapel that was dark but only lit with candles everywhere. The chapel was empty. There was a HUGE cross on the wall at the front of the altar with Jesus nailed on it and a big Christmas wreath, decorated with Christmas lights turned on, on it. Harry walked to the pew behind the front pew of the chapel and sat down and stared at a bunch of candles that were lit on a table in front of a pulpit, he then stared at the cross that was hanging high on the wall.

"Now here's a place I haven't been since I was six." Harry said with a scoff and a smile.

Harry quickly looked serious and he sighed and looked down with a frown.

"I need your help," Harry said in a low voice. "There's this kid—this kid named Kevin. He's dying in this hospital because of the stupidity of my friend, Marv and I."

Harry's eyes filled with tears.

"Please—please don't let him die." Harry said with a tearful voice. "I don't want him to die and I'm asking you to please don't let him die."

Harry stopped and broke into sobs.

"I—I know I should be the last one to ask you for anything." Harry said through tears. "Um, but—I don't know how I could live with myself if Kevin died. Please—please God don't let him die. His family needs him to be—I need him to be ok. Please, please. He's such a good kid. I—I didn't know that before but now I do and I'm asking you to please spare him from dying, pleas—"

Harry stopped and rested his head on the pew in front of him and broke into more sobs. He felt a surprising feeling, that once he started crying, it seemed like he couldn't stop. It was the overflow of sadness within him, sadness that he had done so much to this kid and that this kid had in return paid him and Marv back with a gift—two gifts actually, a gift that meant so much to Harry. It was extreme sadness for him. He had no idea that Marv had followed him and was watching him at the doorway of the chapel, Marv's eyes, too filling with light tears, over hearing Harry's prayer in the chapel.


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

_**~ Theme Song: "Somewhere In My Memory" ~ Home Alone Soundtrack ~** _

 

Harry had walked out of the chapel and saw Marv leaning up against the wall a few feet from the chapel door. Harry scoffed.

"I thought I told you not to follow me." Harry said angrily.

Marv looked at Harry with light tears in his eyes.

"I hope he'll make it, Harry. I really do." Marv said in a low voice. "He ain't even my kid and I hope that."

Marv scoffed and shook his head as he wiped streaming tears away. Harry scoffed and walked over and patted Marv on the arm.

"I know, me too." Harry said in a low voice. "He doesn't deserve to die."

"I wanna stay here, Harry," Marv said. "Until he wakes up or something. I can't leave knowing—"

Harry interrupted.

"No, I know," Harry said. "We are going to stay here, until he wakes up. We'll stay in the waiting room upstairs though, alright, away from his family."

Marv nodded and he and Harry walked away down the hall.

The night went on and soon it began to snow, snow hard, as Harry and Marv were on the third floor waiting room, while Kevin's family was on the second floor waiting room with Kevin's room…..

* * *

 

_**~ Theme Song: "Mom returns and Finale" ~ Home Alone Soundtrack ~** _

 

It was the morning of Christmas Eve, all of New York was blanketed with snow, and still more snow was falling. Harry was asleep on one of the long sofas in the third floor waiting room, when Marv came running into the waiting room. Marv shook Harry quickly and repeatedly.

"Harry! Harry wake up! He's up!" Marv yelled. "Wake up!"

Harry slowly woke up and sat up and yawned.

"Wh—what?" Harry said in a low, still half asleep voice.

Marv smiled.

"The kid's up!" Marv yelled with a smile. "He's a lot better too! Come on!"

Harry looked at Marv with a smile and scoffed.

"Really? Are you serious?" Harry said with a smile.

Marv nodded happily.

Harry and Marv got up and ran to the elevator and went down to the second floor. When they got off the elevator, Harry went into his pocket and took a stick of gum and popped it in his mouth. Marv looked at him and laughed and they walked to Kevin's room door and looked through the room window. The room was empty, except for Kevin, lying in bed, watching the television on the wall. Harry found that odd.

"Where's his folks?" Harry asked.

"They stepped out to get coffee but said they'd be back." Marv said.

Harry looked at Marv with an eyebrow raised.

"You talked to them, didn't you?" Harry asked.

Marv laughed slightly.

"Well, I had to. How else was I gonna go in there to see him?"

Harry laughed and walked in the room and when Kevin saw Harry and Marv, he gasped loudly and looked with horror. Harry and Marv smiled.

"You're ok!" Harry said with a smile.

Kevin still stared at Harry and Marv with horror. Marv laughed. Harry walked over to Kevin and Kevin began hyperventilating in fear. Harry hugged Kevin tightly and laughed. Kevin frowned with a confused look.

"I'm so glad you're ok, Kevin." Harry said with a smile.

"You two don't want to kill me?" Kevin asked.

Marv scoffed with a smile.

"No, not after the gifts you gave Harry and I. We want to thank you." Marv said.

Kevin smiled briefly as Harry sat on the bed beside Kevin.

"Oh, so Judith gave you the envelopes I had for you?" Kevin asked.

Harry nodded with a smile.

"Um, yeah" Harry started with a now serious face. "I want to thank you Kevin, and I want to apologize. Marv and I did so horrible last year, trying to break into your house and this year, we were out to kill ya, and here you are, giving us the gift of seeing our mother again. I'm so sorry Kevin."

Kevin smiled.

"I'm sorry too." Kevin said in his child voice he had. "I realized I may have went overboard with the traps and really hurt you guys and then when I found out about you and Marv's childhood, I felt sorry for you two. I wanted to help you two. Judith once said, one good deed erases a bad one, so I figured if I did a good deed, it would erase the bad one I did, and maybe erase the bad one you guys did too."

Harry scoffed and looked down as light tears filled his eyes and smiled.

"You're one hell of a kid, kid." Harry said.

Harry hugged Kevin again and Kevin hugged him back.

"Well you two better get going, your flight leaves in two hours." Kevin said.

Harry nodded.

"You're the greatest kid I know." Marv said with a smile. "If I had a kid, I'd want him to be just like you."

Kevin smiled.

"You mean smart and cute?" Kevin replied with a smile.

Harry laughed and Marv scoffed with a smile.

"Merry Christmas Kevin." Harry said.

Kevin smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Harry and Marv." Kevin said.

Harry got up and walked to the door.

"Wait, Harry, can I talk to you by yourself, before you two go?" Kevin asked.

Harry looked at Marv and then back at Kevin and nodded.

"Sure." Harry said.

"I'll be outside." Marv said before walking out the room.

Harry walked back over to Kevin and sat back down on the side of the bed.

"I heard what you said last night in here," Kevin said, "when you were crying and stuff. I'm sorry I made you cry."

Harry smiled and looked away, was this kid touching a nerve in his heart or what?

"Don't be sorry, Kevin." Harry said. "I should be the one saying sorry. I broke into YOUR house. I tried to kill YOU. Just don't tell Marv that I was—crying in here, alright? I'm supposed to be the tough guy to him."

"Don't worry, it will be our little secret." Kevin said with a smile.

Harry scoffed and smiled briefly.

"If you ever come back to Chicago, I'd like for us to be friends—instead of enemies." Kevin said.

Harry laughed and nodded.

"I'd like that, Kevin." Harry said with a smile.

Kevin extended his hand to Harry and Harry shook it and smiled.

"Alright, well I'm off to see—Mama Deborah." Harry said as he got up. "Again, merry Christmas Kevin—stay out of trouble when you get out of here, alright?"

"I'll try, although you know me, trouble seems to be my middle name." Kevin said.

Harry laughed and nodded and waved at Kevin, and Kevin waved back as Harry left the room.

As Harry walked down the hall of the hospital with Marv, Harry's mind was thinking.

"My prayer worked, Marv." Harry said in almost a low voice with a smile.

Marv looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow and smile.

"In the chapel?" Marv asked.

Harry nodded with a scoff and smile.

"Yeah, I asked for him not to die," Harry said, "and God—or somebody up there heard me and answered my prayer."

Marv scoffed with a smile.

"Yeah, how about that." Marv said. "A Christmas miracle."

Harry looked at Marv and smiled.

"Yeah, it really was. Merry Christmas, Marv." Harry said.

"Merry Christmas, Harry." Marv said. "Can we stop for pancakes before we go to the airport?"

Harry sighed as they both walked out the doors of the hospital.

"MARV." Harry said in a scolding tone.

"What?" Marv asked with a smile…..

The two continued talking as they walked down the streets of New York…

* * *

 

_~ THE END ~_


End file.
